Lily: A Cinderella Story
by guilty angelic
Summary: Your average Cinderella story in the MWPPL timeline. I'll try to make a few twists and turns, tho. Plz R&R! ::CH 1 Editted!::
1. Slaving Away

"LILIAN ADELINE EVANS!"

Lily sighed, folding the freshly laundered shirt and placing it on the pile of folded clothes. "Coming, Petunia!"

Ever since her father had died, Lily had been forced by her stepmother to earn her keep. What her father had seen in Petronella Deschenes, she would never know. The woman was a gold digger, with a spoiled brat of a daughter who always seemed to get her way.

"LILI-_AAAAAAN_!!!" came another shriek. Lily smirked. It seemed that her "beloved" stepsister had found out about the water bucket over the door. Reluctantly, the ten-year-old arose from her position in the grimy kitchen and made her way to Petunia's scream.

"Yes, mistress?" Lily asked. Though the address was polite and respectful, the tone Lily said it in made it insulting.

"Don't just stand there, brat, I'm sopping! Get me some towels! I want a nice large fire in my room, and I want it five minutes ago! And where's my breakfast, I'm ravenous! Oh, and Lilian, you get no food for three days for your prank, understood?"

"Yes, mistress," Lily replied in a singsong voice. She knew that Petunia could not enforce the punishment; Marielle, the household cook, would see to it that Lily got at least a _little_ nourishment.

Lily walked into Petunia's room and began tending to the fire. After she had gotten a blaze started, she walked downstairs to get Petunia's breakfast.

_'I hope you choke,'_ Lily thought as she left her older stepsister to scarf down the food. Marielle was bustling around the kitchen when Lily arrived, making breakfast for "Madame Deschenes".

"Bonjour, Marie," Lily greeted, sitting down in a chair by the fire.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle! How are you, this morning?"

"Same old. Played a prank on Petty… she's not too happy with me," Lily said glumly, sitting back and staring at the ceiling.

"The 'no food' punishment for you, c'est ne pas?" Marie asked, pouring hot water into a chipped mug, the one that was reserved for Lily.

"Yeah. Merci, Marie," Lily said as she accepted the warm cup of tea from the cook.

"I will be back as soon as I take this tray up to Madame Deschenes. Be a good girl and get the mail, would you?" Marie said, picking up the tray and walking out of the kitchen. Lily sighed, dusted the soot off of her threadbare dress, and walked down through the front garden to the lane. It was quite a walk, seeing as the estate was 160 acres all around.

Lily reached into the fancy mailbox at the front of the estate, pulling out the letters. She didn't notice one letter flutter to the ground, addressed in green ink, with a peculiar seal on the back: four animals arranged around a capital "H". The address stood out clearly.

Miss Lilian Adeline Evans

Kitchen Floor

127 Hedgefield Close

Dover

England

.:.

Lily placed the bundle of envelopes on the dining room table, where Petronella could read them at lunch. Lily had expertly removed the bills and junk mail from the pile, leaving only invitations, postcards, and letters from friends.

Now was Lily's time to herself. She normally would go and play hide and seek with the young children across the road, but today the sky was looking stormy, so she knew that the children would be kept inside. Sighing, she made her way to the library. Since Petunia and Petronella were (in Lily's words) "illiterate prats," the library was rarely cleaned, and always a good place for Lily to hide out.

She selected a novel from a dusty shelf, read the back flap, and returned it to its place. She rather enjoyed rags-to-riches stories, such as Cinderella, and always envisioned herself as the main character, being whisked away to a large castle to fall in love with a handsome prince… However, she knew that could never happen. She was doomed to serve the Descheneses until she could support herself.

She moved deeper into the large library, selecting promising books, and then putting them back. Her hand came to rest on a black book with gold binding. Curious, she pulled it from the shelf. The book was obviously well made; thin, gold patterns of leaves and flowers patterned the front, where there was no title to be found. As if she was being controlled, Lily opened the book, where, in gold writing, were penned the words:

Lyliane Genevieve Rousseau-Evans

Lily nearly dropped the book. She recognized the name, all too well. It was the name of Lily's mother, ten—almost eleven— years dead. Trembling, Lily sat down in the closest armchair, unaware that a tear was flowing down her cheek. She had never known her mother; Lyliane had died only a day after Lily had been born. She had lived just long enough to name the child: Lilian, after herself, and Adeline, after her mother.

Lily turned the page, only to find an obviously old envelope that had been slid into the pages. Oddly enough, the letter was addressed to her. Carefully, Lily opened the letter.

_My Darling Lilian,_

_ I am sure that by now you have a nickname, most likely "Lily", as my friends called me in primary and secondary school. I can already picture you: my long red hair, your father's brilliant green eyes…I am sure you have grown into quite a lovely young lady._

_ I know that I am to die soon, and I will have to leave you and your father. There is nothing that can save me, and I am sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I have loved you since I knew you were in my belly, when I was three weeks pregnant. Your father and I were overjoyed, and couldn't wait for you to be born. I also wanted you to know what my own life was like, as a child._

_ The best time of my young life was when I was at Hogwarts. You might have heard of it, but then, you might not. It is a wonderful school, Lily! You will enjoy going there very much. I do hope you are not a squib! You should receive the letter the summer of the year you turn eleven. Marielle will know what to do._

_ If you are rough-and-tumble, like me, you will enjoy Quidditch very much. It is a glorious sport, though quite complicated and dangerous._

_ Behave yourself, however! Just kidding…I, myself was one of the students with a certain "disregard for the rules". See if you can break my record for the most detentions one can get in a single year! I got at least one per week in my fourth year._

_ Make lots of friends, Lily! Friends are very, very important!_

_Lots of Love, Luck, and Wisdom,_

_Your Mother_

_XO_

_PS- In this diary, you can find all of the pranks I played while at school. Put it to good use, and beware of the Slytherins, the slimy prats._

Lily was speechless. A letter from her mother… A jumble of feelings raced around her heart: love, sadness, anger, loneliness, happiness…

She stood up, rereading the letter as she walked out. _Marielle will know what to do,_ her mother had said. Biting her lip, she made a quick decision to show the cook the letter.

"Marie! Marie!" she called, racing from the room.

Marielle looked up from her sewing as Lily entered the room, huffing and puffing as if she had just run the length of the UK in ten seconds flat.

"Oui, Mademoiselle?" Marielle asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Marie, what is Hogwarts?" Lily asked, holding out the letter. Marielle gasped as she read over the letter, and then she smiled.

"Ah, Hogwarts! I went to Beauxbatons, myself. C'est une école merveilleuse!"

"In English, please?" Lily asked. "You will have to teach me French, Marie! It is such a beautiful language!"

"Oui, oui… I said, 'it is a wonderful school!'" Marielle translated.

"I know, I know, so I have heard… several times. What is Hogwarts, Marie? Is it a charm school?" Lily prodded.

"Charm school? Tu rigoles!" Marielle scoffed. "Hogwarts is a… well… it's a school for wizards and witches," she finished. Lily stared.

"A _what_?" she said. "A school for _what_? Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Oui, oui, Mademoiselle. Your mother was a witch. As are we," Marielle explained. Lily pinched herself, then sat down hard.

"I'm a… I'm a… a… a…" she trailed off.

"Witch."

 "But why haven't I received the letter yet?"

"Je ne sais pas. You are certainly not a squib… I will owl Minerva…" Marielle bustled around the kitchen, pulling from a drawer three items: a piece of parchment, a quill, and a vessel of ink. After writing down a quick note on the parchment and tying it with a piece of ribbon, she looked out the kitchen window and whistled. To the surprised delight of Lily, A large, tawny owl flew in and perched on the window sill. Tying the letter to the owl's leg, Marielle whispered to the calm owl. "This goes to Minerva McGonagall, at Hogwarts. Hurry back with a reply." With an affectionate nip, the owl flew off. Marielle turned to Lily. "The owl should be back in a couple of days."

"Merci, Marie."

"De rein. Now, about those French lessons…"

.:.:.:.

A/N: ::flinch:: Looking back on this… it sucks. I'm editting it because it's got so many reviews, but I still loathe it. Now that I've actually taken French, I am much better acquainted with the French language, so the French should be more accurate.

I also got rid of Marie's accent. It sucked. End of story.

Translations:

            Tu rigoles: "You're joking!" (familiar form)

            Je ne sais pas: "I don't know"

            De rien: "It was nothing"

The rest you can probably figure out.

Editted 7/6/04


	2. Welcome to Diagon Alley

_A/N: YAY! I'm back, with another extremely crappy chapter! (Ugh, I can't believe I just dissed my own work!) NEhoo, thanks to cheler and cquill13 for being my first reviewers! (that was a VERY fast response…)_

_Sur avec l'histoire!_  

A few days (and six French lessons) later, the owl returned with a reply letter. Marielle tore it open, as Lily watched hopefully.

Marie— 

_All of the Hogwarts acceptance letters were posted a week ago. _

_—Minerva_

            Lily's eyes began to well up with tears. _'That's it then. I'm doomed to live with these— these _slave drivers_ for the rest of my young life!'_

            "Do not cry, Mademoiselle. I am sure eet probably got lost in ze mail." Lily sighed and went to the front door, pulling a jacket from the closet. This would need some contemplation.

            The sky was gray and stormy, weather that suited Lily's mood just fine. She walked down to the road and reached into the mailbox once again, reaching into the corners to make sure that she hadn't missed the letter.

            "D*mn," she mumbled, finding nothing. A sudden gust of wind blew from the north, making the leaves flutter in the wind. Something in the dirt caught her eye. Was that… an envelope? Lily reached down to grab it. Unfortunately, a gust of wind blew again, causing the envelope to flutter just out of her reach. Frowning, Lily darted her hand out again, only to have the piece of paper sail even farther away. Now, true to the stereotype that girls with red hair had fiery tempers, Lily's redhead fury began to surface. "Stop moving, ya g*dd*mn*d envelope!" she cried, pouncing on the object in question. Or, rather, the place where the object had _been_. Yet again, the envelope had drifted out of reach. "I hope whatever god up there is doing this is having a good time, 'cause _I_ sure ain't!" she growled. Five minutes later, Lily had the envelope in hand and was covered in mud, as it had begun to rain. Amazingly, the envelope was clean and dry, despite the fact that rain was pouring down in sheets.

            "LILI-_AAAAAAAAAAAAN_!"

            "Why me?" Lily mumbled when she heard Petunia's shriek.

~*~

            After tending to her stepsister's needs, Lily could be found in the library, ripping open the envelope that she had found in the dirt.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_  WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lily grinned. _'So I _have_ been accepted! Goodbye, Petunia! Goodbye Petronella! Lilian Adeline Evans is going to magic school!'_

"Mademoiselle! Yoo are covaired in muck! What 'ave yoo been doing?" Lily jumped. She hadn't notice Marielle come in.

"Marie! Don't scare me like that! Besides, the stupid letter kept jumping out of my reach!" the redhead replied, brandishing the piece of paper like a sword. Marielle grabbed the letter.

"Zis iz wondairful, Mademoiselle! Now, pack your belongings, what little yoo 'ave. We are going to Diagon Alley!"

"Uh, Marie? I don't have any money. How are we ever going to pay for my school supplies?" Lily questioned. To her surprise, Marie smiled and winked.

"Yoo zink you're muzzair left yoo nuzzing? All of ze money she left yoo iz at Gringotts. Eet iz a small fortune!" With that, the witch left, leaving Lily to pack the little possessions she had, including her mother's diary.

~*~

            "Wow… Marie, this is incredible!" Lily exclaimed, turning around in circles in an attempt to see all that was going on in the bustling market at once. Marielle grinned at her charge.

            "Mademoiselle, eet iz impossible to see everyzing at once," she said.

            "MARIE!" a voice exclaimed. Marielle turned and smiled.

            "Katherine! Eet 'as been ages, no?" Marielle said. The brown-eyed woman hugged Marielle, her eyes sparkling.

            "Oh my goodness, Marie, where have you been? Look at you!" Katherine gushed. Behind her, Lily saw two boys, about her age. One had messy black hair and Katherine's warm brown eyes. Though he shouldn't have been, being as his hair was so wild, the boy seemed to be one of the more handsome people Lily knew. The other boy, who was just as handsome as the first, had black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were icy blue, and had a teasing glint to them.

            "I am still in ze laEsrece's service, though Madam Lyliane 'as passed on," Marielle replied, not taking note of the two boys, who looked like they wanted to leave— and soon.

            "Lily is dead?!" Katherine exclaimed. "What planet have I been on?" Marielle nodded grimly, and then pushed Lily forward.

            "Zis iz her daughter, Lilian Evans," Marielle said proudly. "Mademoiselle, zis iz Katherine Potter. She was one of your muzzair's best friends in 'Ogwarts." Katherine smiled.

            "You look exactly like your mother, dear. I hope you continue the laEsrece pranks… Lord knows that school needs some livening up!" Katherine exclaimed. Lily favored her with a grin.

            "Mum said in a letter that I should try and break the record of detentions. It sounds like fun, if you ask me." At this remark, the boys' faces broke into smirks.

            "Well, I must get going! Tons of shopping to do, you know! Keep in touch Marie, or I'll track you down and hex you!" Katherine threatened cheerfully.

            "I will. Au revoir, Katherine!" Marielle replied.

~*~

            "This is so amazing!" Lily exclaimed for the fiftieth time that day. The bookstore was larger than the library at home, and it was filled with much more interesting books. As Marielle chatted with the clerk, Lily walked around the shop. Under one arm, she carried her Hogwarts robes. Marielle had let her buy dress robes, as well— emerald green to match her eyes.

            Lily paused as she pulled a book from the shelf entitled _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More!)_. As Marielle paid for the school books, Lily placed the book she had found on top of the stack.

            "For pranks," Lily responded to Marielle's questioning look.

            "Yoo get more and more like your muzzair every day!" Marielle replied rolling her eyes in mock exasperation.

~*~

            Lily was amazed. In a few weeks, she had been taken away from a home where she was made to be a slave, introduced to a completely new world, been introduced to people she never knew had existed, and found out that she, Lilian Adeline Evans, was a witch. It was hard to believe that at this time several weeks ago, the very same girl that was now living a life of luxury at her mother's old mansion would have been scrubbing the marble halls of her own house with a toothbrush.

            She had been situated in the room her mother had lived in as a child. It was quite large, and had an excellent view of the landscape of London. The room was decorated beautifully, with pinkish white walls and a soft, light green carpet. The walls were bordered with a pattern of water lilies, with colors that matched the carpet and the rest of the walls perfectly. The canopy bed was adorned with a floaty pink material that blew in the wind coming from the open window, and many pillows were piled at its head. Connected to this room was a bathroom with a whirlpool tub, and a walk in closet  filled with clothes. That was the part that most surprised her: had Marielle planned on bringing Lily here, and had she loaded the closet with these wonderful clothes? Or had these clothes been her mother's? Either way, Lily was relieved that she didn't have to wear the ragged old clothes of Petunia anymore.

            The mansion was, like the room, huge. There were five stories, not including the attic and the basement, and the grounds were larger than the ones where she used to live. Marielle said that there was a medium-sized Quidditch field in the garden. Lily had no idea of how to play the game, but Marielle had insisted that she get a rulebook and a broomstick, despite the message on the Hogwarts letter that "FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS." Also, the mansion was on the outskirts of a mostly-wizarding community, and had been made Unplottable.

            Lily glanced at the calender. She grinned as she noticed that it was August 31, only one day until the Hogwarts train departed from London.

            "This is so awesome!" she whispered to herself.

_A/N: Th-th-th-that's all, folks! Sorry it's been a while, but since I was literally failing in Social Studies, I'm not allowed on the compy on schooldays anymore! ;_; Also, I'm writing my own (original) story! So, if you one day see a best-selling (::cough::yeahright::cough::) book on Amazon or in Borders or in Barnes and Nobles or wherever entitled "Daelon", you can say that you know the author!_

Thanks to all who reviewed:

**cheler** (is this soon enough? ^-^V)**; cquill13** (Awww… po' ickle cquill13 didn't get to review first… J/K! Thanks!)**; firecat** (glad ya think so!)**; Hermione1909**(I am!)**; Lily Evans **(As you can see, so do a lot of ppl! =D)**; ~*Crystal Lily*~**(::bows:: thank you, thank you! BTW, anime DOES rock!)**; Ginny Potter; )** (You don't have to!)**; Ivy Leaves** (Ur right… ^^* I won't be taking French for 2 years…;_;)**; Milkyweed** (posting!)**; Rini** (::blushes:: thanks. I luv SM!)**; goddess-of-EVILL** (glad you like! [and my name is Yuriko or Yuriko-chan, not person! ^_~])**; pore lil tall girl **(Hehehe… ^_^* author's privleges… 'sides, other ppl do it!)**; Shayomac** (Thankies! here's more!)**; QuizzicalSphinx** (Psychic wavelength…??? KEWL!)**; moi** (thanks!… I think…)**; Fox **(::blushes:: I'm not that good… I just write stuff when I get ideas… fortunately, most of 'em are good ones!)**; Artemis-chan **(Don't worry, I will! BTW, my other FF.N ID is Sailorartemis_2000— ppl call me Artemis-chan, too!^-^)**; a person** (You can't hurry writing… stuff like this takes time! But, I'll try, anyway!)**; Padfoot's J. Turkey** (So ppl tell me… thanks a bunch!)**; Bad Gurl** (I am continuing, because of happy lil' reviewers like you! [geez, I sound like a PBS commercial…-_-*])**; DaniElle** (It should! Ella Enchanted is on my ABSOLUTE FAVORITES list! I love it!)**; lilz** (J/L all the way! Your fic is soooo cute!)**; Lethal** (I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR FICS! They are soooo good! Plz continue!)**; Lee** (Hai, so ppl tell me… ^-^ Doomo arigato!)


	3. The Sorting

_A/N: WAI!!!!!!! I'm back, with another chappie of LILY: A CINDERELLA STORY!!!!!! Sur avec l'histoire!_

Lily glanced around the platform in awe. There were so many people! Marielle had gone off to chat with some of her friends, leaving the first year to shove her trunk onto the train. Returning her attention to the task at hand, Lily tried to pull one end of the trunk up by its handle. Being as she had packed her trunk until it was overflowing, (she had had to sit on it to get it to close) it was much to heavy for her to manage. _'I could have let Marie put a weightless charm on it, but _NOOO_, I can manage it, I said! I'm _fine_! Pfft…I'm such a moron…' _Lily thought bitterly to herself. (A/N: LILY IS NOT A MORON! Okay? Good. Just wanted to clear that up.) 

"Need help?" a voice behind her asked. Lily turned to see the two boys from Diagon Alley standing behind her.

"Help would be nice," Lily replied, attempting once again to lift the trunk by the end. "I _really_ should have gotten Marie to put a weightless spell on this…" she muttered. The boys glanced at each other and grinned.

"Stand aside, thou fair damsel! This is a job for a hero!" the one with the ponytail said in a mock-heroic voice. Lily rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way.

"Why are you trying it, then?" she retorted jokingly. The boy made a face.

"I'm hurt! How couldst thou jest at something like that?" he replied. Lily giggled good-naturedly, as the other boy laughed out loud.

"Come on, Sirius, quit fooling around. There'll be time for that on the train," the other boy said, lifting up one end of the trunk. Sirius grinned and raised the other end, and together, the two boys heaved the trunk onto the luggage compartment.

"My knights in shining armor!" Lily gushed, eyes shining with mock-hero worship. Sirius grinned.

"All in a day's work, fair damsel! Now, my I ask of thee thy name?" he asked.

"Lily Evans. A pleasure, I'm sure," Lily said, holding out a hand for him to shake. Instead of shaking it, however, Sirius bent low and kissed it, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sirius Black. It is a privilege and an honor to meet you, milady," he said, grinning as he watched Lily blush. 

"Enough of that, Si," the other boy reprimanded, before turning to Lily. "Don't mind him, he's always like that. I'm Potter. James Potter," he said in a mock James Bond voice. Lily giggled.

"Well, it's been very nice meeting both of you, but I have to go say goodbye to Marie before the train leaves," she said. "By the way, thanks for your help!"

~*~

Lily was reading quietly from _Curses and Countercurses in her compartment. She had the section all to herself, for reasons she did not know. As Lily had just finished reading up on how to turn someone's hair a different color, the compartment door slid open and somebody entered, closing it behind them._

"Oh, gomen nasai— I mean, I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here!" Lily looked up from her book at the girl who had come in. She had black hair highlighted with dark purple that reached to her middle back, and her eyes were an eerie shade of lavender.

"It's all right. I don't mind. It would be nice to have company, actually. I'm Lily Evans." The girl smiled gratefully.

"I am Hanako Akari. It is a pleasure to meet you, or 'Hajimemashite,' as we say in Japan," she said. Her eyes held a depressed glint.

"Do you live in Japan?" Lily asked, curious. Hanako shook her head.

"Not anymore. We moved here for my Otosama's— my father's work. He is a part of the International Affairs Department in your Ministry of Magic," she said.

"I see. You miss your home, don't you?" Lily sympathized. "Well, if that's the case, I'm sure that you'll fit in fine at Hogwarts. I'm sure plenty of the students miss their homes as well." Hanako nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, that is true. Besides, I already have a wonderful friend named Lily Evans," she said. Lily grinned.

"Right," she said.

"What are you reading?" Hanako asked. Lily showed her the cover of the book.

"It's called _Curses and Countercurses. To help me with pranks and such. I mean, if I'm going to get as many detentions as my mother, I need to be able to get in trouble, right?" Hanako muffled a giggle. All of a sudden, they heard a commotion outside of their compartment. The door opened, and four people entered, laughing hysterically. Lily recognized two of them._

"James, Sirius, what are you doing here?" Lily asked, hands on hips.

"S-s-s-sorry, Lily!" Sirius gasped. "We needed a place to hide!" 

"Oh really?" the redhead replied, one eyebrow arched questioningly. "From who?"

"Severus Snape!" James replied, once he had gotten control of his laughter. "You should have _seen his face!" The memory caused the others to collapse into peels of laughter once again._

"Lemme guess: you either a) insulted him; b) played a prank on him; or c) both," Lily said. One of the other boys nodded, still muffling laughter.

"I choose b. We should have insulted him though, too, shouldn't we?" he said. "I'm Remus Lupin. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Lily Evans. And this is my friend—"

"— Hanako Akari," the Japanese girl interrupted.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," the last boy said.

"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW!" a voice yelled from outside. The boys groaned.

"Aw, not Slime ball Snape!" Sirius said. (A/N: Try saying _that ten times fast!) The door opened once again to reveal a boy with… purple and blue skin and green, pink and orange hair. Hanako hid an amused smile behind her hand, and Lily muffled laughter. Once she had gotten a hold of herself, Lily spoke, addressing the newcomers._

"James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, it was very cruel of you to (giggle) play a prank o— (giggle) on— oh never mind! Turn him back, before you get into trouble!" she ordered, before collapsing into giggles.

~*~

After a while (in which the boys, Lily and Hanako had Cauldron Cake fight and made fun of Snape), the train slowed to a stop.

"Are we there already?" Lily asked, peering out the window to the front of the train. Sirius looked out behind her.

"Yup! Hogwarts, here we come!" Slowly, the students filed out, chatting. The older students seemed excited, while the first years babbled nervously. Some of the first years, however, were completely silent, staring unseeingly in front of them, as if they had been paralyzed except for their feet, which moved their bodies towards the giant of a man, who was standing with a large lantern.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" the man called. "Everyone 'ere? Right then! Follow me!" The first years, including Lily, Hanako, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Snape, trailed the giant to a lake, where several boats floated on the water. "Four to a boat, now! Don't want ter be late ter the Sorting!" Ignoring the giant's words, the boys, Lily and Hanako clambered into one boat. After some dispute, Hanako and Lily sat in the front, Sirius and James in the middle, and Peter and Remus sat glumly in the back. With a quick shudder, the boats set off across the lake.

Suddenly, a wave splashed Lily and Hanako from behind.

"SIRIUS!"

"JAMES!" The girls exclaimed at the same time, glaring daggers at the hysterical boys.

            "Honestly, you guys, you don't need to be so mean!" Remus scolded, though he was laughing as well.

            "When we get to Hogwarts, you two are SO dead!" Lily exclaimed. Sirius and James glanced at each other and gulped. 

            "All righ', everyone out!" the giant exclaimed. The six "friends" stared in awe at the castle that extended above them.

            "Wow…" Hanako said, summarizing all of the first years' reactions in one word.

~*~

            The first years were lead into the Great Hall by none other then the deputy headmistress, a young witch by the name of Professor Minerva McGonagall. Lily fidgeted under the stares of the older students as all heads turned towards them. Professor McGonagall lead the group to the dais at the front of the Great Hall, where there lay a stool and a tattered old hat. _'Maybe we have to pull a rabbit out of it, or make it disappear, or— or—' Lily had no more time for these thoughts, as the hat suddenly began to __sing. Lily blinked rapidly._

_"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,_

_Ravenclaw, and Slytherin,_

_I can find_

_Which one you're in._

_Be you brave,_

_And loyal and true,_

_Then Gryffindor's_

_The one for you._

_If you're just,_

_And always kind,_

_In Hufflepuff_

_Are friends you'll find._

_The most studious_

_In the school,_

_A Ravenclaw _

_Won't break a rule._

_In Slytherin,_

_Where dwell the sly,_

_A cunning mind,_

_Will score you high._

_So put me on!_

_I dare you to!_

_I'll find the place_

_That's best for you!"_

            Lily breathed a sigh of relief. They only had to try it on! Lily tuned out the professor as she began to call names, until she heard a name she recognized.

            "Akari, Hanako," Professor McGonagall called. Hanako, trembling with anticipation, headed up to the stool and put the hat on her head. After about a minute, the hat cried out.

            "GRYFFINDOR!" A tumultous applause broke out from the table on the far left. Hanako grinned shyly and went to find a place at the table.

            "Black Sirius!" went to Gryffindor as well, and soon, it was Lily's turn to approach the hat. _'What if it loses its magic?' Lily thought, panicked. __'What if—' She shook the thought from her mind and sat down on the stool, pulling the hat down over her eyes._

            "Well! This is new! You have your pick of all of the houses! Though I recommend Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I doubt you would fit in well in Slytherin…"

            _'Excuse me for interrupting, but could I please go with Hanako and Sirius?' Lily thought, anxiety causing her to sweat a little bit._

            "Eh? Yes, yes, of course! Well then, your house will be GRYFFINDOR!" Relieved, Lily took off the hat and went to sit with Hanako and Sirius. Along with three other girls, Arabella Figg, Cassandra Lesley, Aurelia Harper, and one other boy, Mundungus Fletcher, all of the students who were in Lily's compartment got into Gryffindor. (A/N: Surprise, surprise…)

            At last, the Sorting was over, and the wizened wizard known as Albus Dumbledore arose from his position and the Head Table.

            "Welcome, first years, and welcome back to everyone else. I know that you're all hungry—"

            "You got that right!" one of the fifth year Gryffindors— a prefect— interrupted. This was greeted by giggles and shouts of laughter, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement.

            "As I was saying, before Mr. Caldwell added his two cents, I'm going to make this short. Two words to be precise: _Bon appetito!"_

            "Amen to that!" James and Sirius chorused, before digging in to the food that suddenly appeared on the plates.

            _'This is going to be a fun year,' Lily thought with amusement as she began to eat._

_A/N:I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry that I didn't get this out in time. Right now, my dad is bugging me to get off of the computer, so I don't have time to say the thank you to you wonderful reviewers! Next chappie, ok?_


End file.
